Sandstorm: A Clones Side Story
by eternalshiva
Summary: Suna residents soon discovered why Konoha was fond of the sound barrier jutsu every time Temari and Shikamaru reunited after days of being apart. Shameless, they had no qualms in letting everyone know how fantastic it was to be in love. Shika/Tem Lemon!


**Sandstorm**_  
A _Clones _Side-story_  
By eternalshiva

_Disclaimer:_  
I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_**AN**_- I have permission from **Perpetual159** for this little drabble side-story from _**Clones**_, there's a section in chapter five that made me splurge in regards to Temari and Shikamaru. Perpetual and I were on MSN and somehow we went on a big ole rant with bunnies and I ended up with this shameless porn.

Oh, this is full of sex, so you're warned.

Thank you, _Perpetual159_, for the pornographic bunnies and your beta.

* * *

Temari stood on the balcony of their apartment, sipping her coffee slowly as she watched the sand being swept away along the street. Shikamaru hated the heat, but as far as she was concerned, she could barely notice it. Her eyes closed as the sun rose above the buildings, allowing her to bask in its glorious warmth.

The desert was a strange place. The coolness of the night was nearly as deadly as the heat in the middle of the day, but she didn't mind it in the least. The desert was a hot and exotic place which enticed its people to express their passions shamelessly, or, at least she liked to think so. She took another sip as the wind brushed against her skin and she didn't bother to fix her pale blue silk robe as it slipped off her right shoulder.

This was the scenery that greeted Shikamaru as he quietly entered their home after a long absence. His wife peeked over her shoulder as he tried to sneak up behind her to surprise her. She frowned at him, unimpressed with his pitiful attempt at stealth and pursed her lips in annoyance, which made him pause mid-stride.

"You're not very quiet for a so-called _elite_ Konoha ninja."

She took another sip from her cup and turned towards him, knowing he hated it when she poked fun at his rank. The lazy ninja had found it hard to resist her challenge several years ago and had pushed himself to catch up to her. His thoughts wandered a little bit longer but were distracted by the light behind her; the morning sun licking her pale skin provided him with quite the alluring view.

He gulped slightly, wondering how she managed to look so damned sexy so early in the morning, drinking her coffee so nonchalantly with her hair down, as the breeze kicked up the edge of her mid thigh robe. It was hard to fight the urge to widen his eyes; he was positive she wasn't wearing anything under that robe.

In an attempt to mask his curiosity, he shrugged and unloaded his pack from his back. He then made his way around the kitchen table and approached his lover.

She smirked at him, knowing full well that her little plan was working its magic. It wasn't often that she managed to take the reins with their love-making and this was a beautiful opportunity she couldn't resist, or ignore. He had a terrible weakness for her naked skin and this robe had a knack for easily slipping off her shoulders, precisely why she chose it for this task. The added bonus of the wind picking up and flashing him teasingly was welcomed and she let her smirk grow as his eyes wandered down, catching another glimpse of her naked flesh.

"I wasn't trying to be quiet," he fibbed and looked up to catch her amused gaze.

"Liar," she accused, her tone lacking the seriousness her face tried to portray.

"You know what I do with liars?" she suddenly asked before approaching him, putting her cup down on the edge of the window without looking away from him.

"Why don't you refresh my memory?" he half mumbled as his hands finally reached her. She didn't allow him to pull her close to him; in fact, she stepped away from him. Her gaze challenged him as it swept across his body. She could see the whispers of muscles tightening under the sleeves of his shirt.

He tensed, sensing she wasn't going to be easily manipulated into his bidding this morning, even after such a long absence. He knew she was happy to see him, but she loved to mess with his head and pretend she didn't. He raised a brow, his lips turned up into a slight smirk.

Two could play that game.

He dragged out a quiet "Hmmm," in a low tone, the one she liked hearing her name spoken with.

It worked as he planned since her cheeks immediately flared with a slight tinge of pink and he recognized that look in her eyes. She bit her lip slightly as he stalked her across the room, his heated gaze drinking in her dishevelled appearance.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching his wife as she conjured a plan to counter his own, after all, she took pride in her ability to out-smart him on the rare occasions she actually could. He had to admit that she had managed to pique his interest with that kind of display.

"They lose privileges." She took another step away from him, and he found himself mourning the loss of contact as his hand fell away from her. He hadn't seen her in several weeks and she was being troublesome.

"And what would those privileges be?" he inquired, looking away from her. She was exuding a vibe that was teasing his senses. She was intimately familiar with all of his weaknesses against her. He noted that her usually pale skin had gained a darker colour, a touch of gold that made her glow. Her half-lidded gaze was mocking him, her index finger tapped lightly against her pouting lips as she thought of an appropriate punishment for him.

He soon discovered that the more she moved, the more the slippery material of the robe would reveal his wife's body shamelessly. The tie was becoming slowly undone and not only had the inside part of her right breast become visible, it was making the nipple harden under the flimsy material.

"Hmm…" She continued to tap the tip of her finger against her lush lips, and he licked his own subconsciously as he imagined them against hers. She was being unreasonable. "What would be a suitable loss of privilege for you?" she pondered out loud in a quiet purr.

She caught his stare focused on her slightly exposed breast. She hid her grin as she leaned against the edge of the window and resting her weight on her hands, effectively pushing the material away and exposing the breast. She also noticed that part of her nipple hugged the curve of the robe's edge.

His eyes narrowed and she brought one hand up to her chest, her fingers slowly brushed against the exposed skin, causing Goosebumps to ravish the tender flesh. She heard the hitch of his breath at the visual stimulus and she openly smirked this time. She almost had him where she wanted him, after all, it was difficult to play mind games with him; he was always countless steps ahead of her, but she was also one of the best tacticians in Suna. If anything, she took pride in the fact that she could give him a run for his money when it came to bedroom play.

"What are you looking at?" she questioned, almost in a whisper. "I don't think I gave you permission to look at me like that."

He looked up a little surprised and quickly glanced away, wondering quite seriously how he'd managed to break the very principle he'd lead his life with: not falling for a kunoichi. Not only had he fallen for one, a _damn fine_ kunoichi at that, he had to choose the most hardheaded and independent of the bunch. To top that resumé, she was the Suna Village diplomat and second hand to the Kazekage.

Never mind how troublesome the damned travelling between the villages just for a booty-call was, they rarely stayed in the same village together for more than a few weeks so they made the best of their time together as much as possible.

_What a drag_. He thought as his wife made no efforts to hide the fact that she was stalking him. He could see her mind working through one of her infamous time-to-make-Shikamaru-my-bitch plans. He knew they never worked; he always managed to turn her into goo before she completely went through it. Although the anticipation of her ever succeeding one day made the game a little more exciting but weeks of separation and anticipation was making his resolve to play her game falter. He just wanted to strip her and fuck her brains out without having to resort to role-play.

"I apologize." He was having trouble focusing.

"Not good enough." She straightened and walked towards him. There were only a few feet between them, but she took her time. Her fingers loosened the remainder of the knot and she exposed herself. He could see her from the corner of his eye and she knew it. However, he held his groan in check. His face remained impassive, and he willed his trademark bored expression to stay intact. She had to smile at his attempt to remain bored. He was getting better at pretending she had no effect on him, but she knew better.

She reached out and unbuttoned his Konoha jacket, noticing the slight sweat forming in his brow. He pushed himself away from the wall and allowed her do as she pleased. His willingness to be at her mercy made her chest swell with feminine pride.

She happily pressed her exposed breasts against him as she reached up and to wipe the offending wet beads from his face. He leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss, but she pushed him away playfully. Her eyes twinkled in mischief as he felt his back hit the wall again.

He narrowed his eyes when she slightly shook her index finger at him. His warning glare didn't faze Temari, however. Just because he allowed her to control him did not mean she'd feel sorry for him.

"Ah-ah," she teased, "no touching."

He groaned. Ok, maybe he did enjoy the role-play a _little_ bit.

"You have to obey me," she explained. "This is your punishment."

A breeze fluttered inside the apartment and, as if aware that his wife had complete control of him, it gladly exposed her other shoulder, forcing the material to slip down her soft skin. Stupid wind… it wouldn't surprise him if she had willed it to join her and conspire against him. Her breasts were now free for him to indulge, and since he was too busy ogling, he completely missed her small gasp and the way her spine arched from a slight tremor as the wind's sensual caress moved against her slightly dampening skin. It made her nipples peak and her husband reacted as they budded tightly.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to regain control of his lust. She knew exactly what she was doing and it was making him a little crazy. She reached out again, letting her fingers walk across his arm. He opened one eye and watched her while she made her way around him, pulling him away from the wall. He complied quite willingly and followed her a few steps before she stopped him in his tracks.

He noted that it was definitely starting to get warm in the room. She beckoned him to get closer with her index finger and he leaned towards her to feel her lips against his ear lobe, biting it slightly. He repressed a chill of pleasure as her tongue licked the outer shell, her breath cooling the skin and he cursed her in his head.

"Do you want me?" she whispered in between slow torturous licks.

He swallowed, knowing full well that she _knew_ he did. He wasn't going to fall for her game and thus refused to answer her. She grinned against the flesh of his ear and whispered again.

"Good boy, you know you're not allowed to talk."

He knew her plans and he was more than willing to play. She let her breath brush the wet lobe again and he shuddered lightly at the sensation. Her hands traveled the length of his back slowly, dancing on his muscles before settling at the edge of his pants.

"Take it off," she ordered, her voice held a thickness he was accustomed to when she was aroused, and he complied. He kicked the pile of clothes away from him as he stood up; she eyed him fully, her gaze lingering on his erection.

"Take _all_ of it off," she clarified, still with a commanding tone. He narrowed his eyes slightly before removing the shirt. She had more clothes on then he did and that was highly unfair.

He was so damn fine, Temari mused. She could definitely stare him all day like this.

"Do you want me?" she asked again.

He glanced at her and smirked. Scratch that, he was enjoying the role-play _immensely_.

She bit her lip, considering what she could do next. She was getting so turned on by his willingness to let her control him, she could feel her heart beat pounding against her chest as she took in the sight of him, his muscles flexing as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Finally deciding to indulge him, she could feel his eyes on her as she dropped the robe to the floor and presented herself to him in all her glory. She saw him sniff the air slightly; trying to see if he could catch her arousal without being obvious but nothing he did escaped her.

She pressed her hands against her breasts, squeezing them lightly, her eyes held his like an unwilling hostage as she began her slow torture on her own body, imagining him touching her. She licked her lips again as his penis twitched in impatience. He watched her hands travel the length of her body, completely unaware of the smirk that spread across her lips. She stood mere inches from him, teasing him relentlessly, as did the wind when it picked up again and lashed at him, carrying with it the strong scent of her arousal. He fisted his hands and maintained his arms rigidly on his sides, trying hard to repress the urge to grab her and push her against the wall and teach her a lesson for being so troublesome.

"One syllable answers," she instructed airily, completely unaware of his inner battle. She slipped one hand down her stomach and brushed her vaginal lips lightly, her eyebrow rising slightly when she heard him swallow hard. "I'll allow them," she explained, just before she slipped one digit inside herself slowly to tease him.

"Do you want me?" she repeated.

"No," he replied with as much control as possible. She stopped touching herself in surprise and saw that he was perfectly serious but his erection betrayed him with the way it twitched eagerly.

"No?" she repeated softly before moving in closer and only stopping when she let the tip of his penis rub against her belly. She nearly shouted in victory when he faltered a little and pressed his lips together tightly. She was going to pay for this torture. He was almost at his limit.

"You lied… again." She narrowed her eyes and he recovered long enough to have the nerve to smirk, quite smug that she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"No," he said again.

His response roused her curiosity, but she wasn't one to let him win so easily. She made her hips move in a strange little pattern, forcing the head to dip and rub against her belly button. He tried to resist rolling his eyes at the sensation of her flesh against his but he failed. She raised a brow at the sound of his muffled groan. He wanted more than what she was asking, but he wasn't allowed to say anything. Her fingers hovered over his body, never quite touching him but at the same time he could feel her there.

"Tell me why."

He shook his head and she frowned, wondering why he wasn't complying.

_Oh,_ she realised he _was_ going by her rules and felt a little bit slighted at her own mistake.

"You may speak freely," she then ordered and he was quick to comply.

He leaned down, letting his breath wash over her heating flesh in a haunting promise of what he was about to do, and she flushed at the sensation. His voice licked her skin like velvet as he happily spoke.

"I want to fuck the _hell_ out of you."

Her eyes widened in surprise when he finally lost control and pushed her hard against the wall, his mouth swallowing her lips in a heated, hurried kiss that bruised her lips. His hands buried themselves in her hair when she moaned into his mouth. He pressed his hips against hers and pushed hard; he could feel the spill of pre-cum on her belly and it only coaxed his impatience to take her.

However, he found himself in quite the predicament, as he couldn't move the way he wanted with her against the wall, so he pulled her up against him, her legs hooked around his hips and she let out a moan of appreciation as his hard-on grazed her wet labia. He faltered a moment as it became bluntly obvious to him how turned on she was when the heat of her sex poured over him. He stumbled while he carried her to the dining room table, but he covered up his mistake by distracting her with a deep kiss.

He explored her mouth while his fingers dug deep into the flesh of her ass and she knew what that meant without having to say anything: he wanted in, and right away.

"Shika-kun, it won't hold..." she gasped between kisses as he roughly deposited her on the table, their bodies still clinging together. He ignored her complaint and pushed down against her heated sex to shut her up. She moaned at the pressure and felt him climb on top of her, sliding her along uncomfortably on the rough surface. They both winced at the sound of her skin against the grain, but it was soon forgotten when he pushed down again, the head of his shaft pressing against her swelling clit in greeting.

"Fuck…!" she yelled out when he bit her nipple in retaliation to her torture. He smirked as she tried to wiggle free but he held down quite firmly before biting down again, forcing her to gasp for air.

"Damn it, Shikamaru…" she moaned, her fingers scratching down his back to elicit a hiss from between his lips. He glared at her before crushing her lips once more in a searing kiss that made her toes curl. The table groaned in protest when Shikamaru began a slow flick of his hips, dragging his penis in an erratic pattern over her clit.

A slight pant in his ear was distracting him from her fingers, which were pulling at his pony tail, trying to loosen the hair, but he didn't want to have it in the way; he had barely gained control and she wasn't allowed to do anything to him until he had his way and completely satisfied her.

"Stop getting in the way," he panted irritably before she felt his hands move quickly behind her head. She knew exactly what was going to happen and she nearly lost it. Her hands snapped back against the table, up above her head and she resisted the urge to buck against him harder, her arms testing out the binds created by his shadow jutsu.

She couldn't move anymore and she'd never been so turned on. He licked her breasts mercilessly, his hips continued to tease her clit as his hands slipped under her ass cheeks, bringing her closer to him as he set himself up in a kneeling position. He sat up against the ball of his feet, ignoring the cramp and tried to control his breathing. He watched his wife squirming against his binding jutsu and grinned.

She was so fucking hot like this. Vulnerable.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded out of breath, her cheeks tinted with a red that complimented her lust-laden glare. He didn't answer her; he only smirked and grabbed her hips, pulled her up against the head of his shaft, and slid quickly inside of her. She gasped at the sudden invasion and he let out a shameless groan of satisfaction.

He fucked her.

It was loud, it was hard.

The old lady across the street spilled her apples all over the road when she heard "Troublesome woman..! You're so fucking hot...!"

She then ran inside her home when such profanities were followed by "Oh fuck, Shika-kun! _Right there_! Right there…! _Yes_…!"

Teams of passing genin would pause when a combination of high and low pitched moans would get caught in the breeze and make their way down the busy street. They looked up towards the opened windows of the Nara residence above them when they heard a loud snap and a crash so loud, the Suna residents thought a building had been demolished somewhere.

She was right, the table didn't hold.

* * *

"All my apples!" the old lady ranted to the Kazekage. The poor woman had been subjected to a very crass shouting match that lasted more than twelve hours, and, worse yet, her apples were completely ruined.

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly, trying hard not to openly groan in disgust as reports of his sister's vocal contributions to the pleasures of sex were recorded in the complaints ledger.

"I didn't sleep a wink! All that moaning! Have they no shame?" she wailed. She was nearly weeping, utterly traumatised. The anxiety was clear in her hazy and bloodshot eyes. Kankuro was not as discreet as he shook his head, trying not to laugh once the old woman left the office. Gaara glanced over to his brother who was counting the visits.

"One hundred and fifty-six complaints, all having to do with Temari and her husband's, um… extra-curricular activities." He was a bit appalled at the indiscretion but they had heard the same complaints in Konoha from Naruto about their sister's behaviour. Gaara only narrowed his eyes, folded his hands under his chin as he leaned his elbows against the desktop.

Kankuro was a little nervous as the air in the room changed; he could almost feel the temperature dropping. The bad mood was broken slightly when a knock rippled through the silence.

"Come in," Gaara drawled out, still wondering how to deal with the noise complaints as Shikamaru stepped through the door.

Speak of the devil.

"Good evening." He nodded to his in-laws and sat down before the Kazekage. He could feel both set of eyes on him but Gaara's glare suddenly made him very nervous. Kankuro walked away from the ledger and made his way behind the desk where his brother was sitting; he didn't want to miss this.

"I am reporting in as Konoha's representative for the chunin exams." He tried to look bored and impassive as always, but the chill in the room was increasing, and the sudden killing intent pouring off his brother-in-law was distracting.

"Yes. You arrived yesterday I am told," Gaara's quiet voice cut through the silence and a confused Shikamaru wondered if he had done anything to upset him.

"Yeah, I went to see Temari before reporting in since I was only supposed to arrive today." He shrugged slightly, he noticed Kankuro shift behind Gaara, a smirk gracing his lips.

_Now what's he up to?_ the Konoha ninja wondered when he noticed how Kankuro—in order to avoid disturbing his young brother— discreetly unveil one of his puppets out of the blue and set it next to him.

Shikamaru raised a brow but Gaara remained oblivious to his brother's antics behind him. He was entirely focused on the reason of his impending headache, which was directly attributed to the torture that was to hear about his sister's sex life.

"Yes, we've heard about your _arrival._" He emphasised the last bit with an icy tone that made the Konoha shinobi feel very uncomfortable.

Shikamaru didn't have the slightest clue about what he was angry until Kankuro, still standing behind Gaara, bent his puppet over and started to quietly hump it doggy style, grinning like an idiot. His eyes widened in shock when he realised exactly what had Gaara so upset.

"I..." he started, completely embarrassed. "I'm terribly sorry." He tried to look away but Kankuro was now making out with the puppet, humping it against the wall maniacally.

This was so mortifying.

Gaara noticed the slight embarrassment from his brother-in-law but remained completely ignorant of his brother's frolics behind him.

"I do believe you are familiar with the sound blocking jutsu?" Gaara remarked impassively but his glare was hard, his eyebrow twitched slightly at the thought of them fucking so hard it disturbed a good portion of the population of Suna.

"Yes, I am aware of it." Shikamaru gulped, groaning internally.

"Please make use of it as the exams proceed, and remember to _shut your windows_." The warning was not missed as Gaara dismissed him. The redhead looked behind him, wondering what had Shikamaru so preoccupied, but his brother had already concealed his puppet and smiled innocently at the Kazekage.

"Troublesome in-laws," was all Shikamaru muttered as he left the building.

* * *

Go read **Clones** in fanfiction(dot)net now if you haven't! You're missing out on so much awesomeness! NaruHina 4 LYF.

R&R if you want :P


End file.
